defenders_of_ziperion_rogue_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azyel Moonrift
Personality Azyel is rather quiet and distant when first meeting someone most of the time, and prefers someone else to make introductions--of course, with the exception of the sporenet. She loves to shitpost there, and absolutely loved the 19th and 20th ages for their advancements in technology and communications. She is rather intelligent, but absolutely despises mathmatics and has plenty of "derp moments" as she calls them. She can be seen, even at the most stressful times, on an earth application called Discord and speaking with her terran friends. Strengths * Intuitive * Understanding * Creative * Rather light-hearted and goofy * Idealisticly realistic Weaknesses * Loyalty may waver at times * Unpredictable in terms of irritation, trust, and forgiveness * Easily distracted * Obsessed with her mate, which can get irritating at times * Can be blunt History Pre-Ziperion Azyel was one of the first ten gods of Axecrain and worked with Missingnote, Gavaseer, Cand, Kryon, Syperion, Curly, Quantum, and Paristhma to damn the mysterious Stargod to hell and wipe his memories. They turned him into the archangel known as Lucifer instead of killing him, which turned out to be a grave mistake. The gods then created Ziperion and there they celebrated their victory against the vile tyrant. First Age Azyel began a relationship with Kryon in the first age, and recalls a precious moment on Destiny Hill where they first had a romantic encounter. Much later, near the middle of the age, Lucifer had turned to the dark side once more and turned Gavaseer and Cand to his side. Together they started a great war, known as the First Rebellion. It was Lucifer, Gavaseer, Cand, and Zyren against Fyrion, Essence, Kryon, Azyel, Quantum, and Paristhma. Curly and Syperion remained nuetral till the very end. Team Lucifer won, and the Rebel side was left devestated... A couple weeks after the loss, Kryon and Azyel individually raided the Serpent Castle, and killed Lucifer before damning Cand and Gavaseer and imprisoning Zyren in stone. In the process, Kryon's elemental glands were cut open, leaving him to die. This was a devestating loss for Azyel, and she went into hiding shortly after. Second Age She spent much of this time in the Dreamscape before rediscovering her own child (whose egg was thought to be a dud) and her own sister (whose name was Tama) thus deciding to return to Ziperion. Third Age Azyel and her son, Earwin, assist in the attempted rehabilitation of the Wyvern Kingdom and their Flamebrother Fortress. Two nights after the festival, Earwin was killed, Azyel's sister Tama was kidnapped by Lilith, and Flamebrother Fortress was destroyed. The Wyvern Kingdom was declared cursed, and was never to return. Shortly, Cand escaped from hell and created the First Sister before being killed by Azyel. The next morning, she went back into hiding as things went straight to hell. Ages 4-19 She mostly sat in the Shadowscape (a more recent creation of hers) and vented until the 1870th year of the 19th age, when she discovered Egon had been incarnated. Of course, Azyel watched over him under the name Cassandra. Humans tried to burn her at the stake a couple times to no avail because of her inability to age, but of course, she's immune to the fire element. Twentieth Age Relationships Kryon Azyel is mates with Kryon, and she is particularly obsessed with him. Of course, Kryon remains oblivious to this day. Cand Before Cand's betrayal, Cand had a crush on Azyel. When he betrayed Ziperion though, Azyel had grown an immense hatred for him. At this point, there's no getting Azyel to forgive Cand for his actions. And Cand now sees Azyel as a "whore" or "coward". Syperion Syperion and Azyel used to be some of the closest of friends, but after Syperion betrayed Ziperion, Azyel doesn't know what to think of her. Syperion doesn't want to be hated by Azyel, in fact she didn't even willingly betray Ziperion; she was forced by Cand, being threatened left and and right, Syperion wants to tell Azyel but she has a fear of being murdered by Cand. Curly (coming soon) Obinaron Azyel does not like this particular incarnation of Kryon, since he hates her and has been trying to kill her and Egon for some time now. Egon She loves him like fused Kryon. Soren Azyel really likes Soren, and wreaks havoc with him on occasion. Fyrion Azyel both adores and hates Fyrion at the same time, and she has no idea how to deal with it. She loves him for his humor and optimism, but hates him for his cruelty and carelessness. Ghatsys Azyel really likes Ghatsys, and wreaks havoc with him on occasion. Essence Azyel and Essence can relate to each other quite a lot, and are really close. Danny Before Danny tried to kill her, she thought of Danny as a close friend. Afterwards, she never trusted her again and became extremely paranoid when she was kicked out of the valley. Gavaseer Before his betrayal, Azyel cared deeply for Gavaseer--afterwards, she hates his guts to the point of wishing to torture him and feed his guts to the inhabitants of the shadowscape... Mostly for killing Kryon, to be perfectly honest. Lucifer She's always hated his guts, but in secret after his memory was wiped, but then not in secet after he fucked with Ziperion AGAIN. The bastard's just crazy, okay? Quantum (coming soon) Paristhma (coming soon) Earwin (coming soon) Tama (coming soon) Psyllium (coming soon) Trivia * Azyel is known as a coward because she ran away to the Shadowscape in the third age when things were starting to go crazy again. * She is known to be obsessed with Kryon, but denies this. * Her nickname "Lady Cassandra" was given in the 19th age when she had watched over a young Alfred without his knowlege (apart from a single encounter when he called her that) * She is the phoenix-ified version of RogueDragoness, the creator of Defenders of Ziperion. * Azyel is seen as a whore by Cand and Daaxx. * Tama loves Azyel and looks up to her, but also regretably she had a weird and awkward relationship with Azyel at on point, but Tama doesn't want to be more specific in fear of being judged. Category:Gods of Ziperion Category:Phoenix Category:The ZCDA Category:Female Characters